


Loving Can Heal

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Some angst, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Reader receives a letter that changes her future back home in the States. Luckily she is with Easy Company who try and help out while the man that her heart yearns for stays quiet...until the next morning.





	Loving Can Heal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing both a Band of Brothers piece AND a reader story! Ah! This little thing has been in my head for a while so I finally decided to just get it out and see what you guys think. Not sure I love the title but meh...  
Please let me know what you think. :)

“You gotta be shittin’ me.”

Y/N reread the letter sent by her mother, horrified and furious simultaneously. Y/N had been with Easy Company since Toccoa, survived D-Day and the following days. Men, boys really, had died in front of her. She had killed Germans with her rifle. Yet after all that, no tears were shed because this was war and war had no place for sentimentality or emotions. Good men died but she just thanked her lucky stars for each new day she got to live through. But this…this damn letter from her mother caused tears to well up in her eyes and her hands to shake. This had to be a joke…a cruel, cruel joke. Her mother would not do this to her, right? That was the beautiful lie, though. Her mother already done it. It was on paper and ink in front of her.

She did not realize how long she had been staring at the letter until George Luz called her name, so caught up in the ramifications in written.

“Hey, Y/L/N. Any news about that pretty sister of yours? She still getting hitched or she going to wait for a fine gentleman such as myself to sweep her off her feet?”

Y/N blinked, reawakening to the world around her as others laughed at Luz’s comment. Easy Company was camped out for the night, strict light control, but the full moon and stars were more than enough to illuminate the woods near the road they were traveling. It was after the failed Operation Market Garden and all that fiasco. Eventually they were allowed off the line for a sort reprieve and were now back on the road to somewhere. Y/N could not even remember where to anymore. During the break, Y/N had been given the letter but tonight was the first chance she had been able to sit alone and read it. She had picked a spot a few feet away from the others.

Pulled out of her thoughts, she deliberately grabbed the letter with both hands and tore it in half. The sound of the paper ripping reflected the words from the letter on her heart. The muffled voices of her fellow soldiers ceased upon hearing her tear the paper. It was almost sacra-religious to destroy a letter from home, especially for those that never received letters. It was an abomination. A true crime. In that moment, it felt so good though. Y/N placed the pieces over one another and ripped again and again until only tiny pieces of the letter remained. Then, because at this point why the hell not, she gathered all the pieces in the palm of her hand. So innocent sitting there, but looks could be deceiving. Gently she blew on the papers causing them to flutter away and get caught in the soft breeze blowing off the nearby lake.

Y/N watched them for a minute before standing up and moving back to the group. She ignored the confused and concerned looks as she searched for the one person who would understand. Moving as if in a dream, she flopped onto the ground next to Shifty Powers and immediately put her head on his shoulder. They were from the same town in Virginia but even acquaintance would have been a stretch for their relationship when they lived there. On the bus to Toccoa though, they sat next to one another and immediately hit it off. After that, he was her biggest source of encouragement and strength, especially when Captain Sobel did anything humanely possibly to get her to drop out of the Airborne. He was easily her best friend and right now, she needed that.

“What happened, Y/N?” Shifty quietly asked in his sweet, Southern voice. “I know your mama can be crazy but it can’t be that bad to tear up her letter.”

Y/N glanced around at those nearby. Toye, Guarnere, Martin and Randleman were nearby while Popeye sat on Shifty’s other side. The others were thankfully keeping their eyes averted or pretending to talk amongst themselves.

“I can’t go home, Darrel.” She squeezed her eyelids shut, trying to will the tears away.

“What happened? Why not?”

At this point she did not care if the others were listening or not. Tears finally escaped their confines to slip down her cheeks. It hurt to think the words but felt like acid in her throat to say aloud. “My mama married me off. Said it was time for me to quit playing solder and come home and take my rightful place as a housewife.” She wiped her eyes before continuing. “The worst part is…my fiancé is the worst bastard spat up from hell. Apparently, he doesn’t mind I won’t be a virgin cause its expected I’ve been whoring myself while in the Airborne.”

“Who is it?” She could hear the dread in his voice, the hesitation.

“Robert Davis, Jr.”

Shifty inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. It did not need to be spoken out loud but she guessed Shifty was thinking of the same thing as her. If him and his brothers had not taken a back way to get to their home a few years before the war started, Y/N would have been raped that afternoon by none other than her now fiancé. After Shifty and his brothers brought her back to her house, she tried to tell her mother but it was obvious her mother’s unbelief. The Davis family was well-respected in their community. Their son would never do that.

So, the truth died, along with her faith and trust in her mother.

Y/N laughed hauntingly. “My mama said we’d make a smart match. Already has the marriage certificate, just needs a date.”

“We’ll figure something out. I promise. You’re not going home to him.” Shifty tried to comfort her.

Guarnere spoke up, keeping his voice low as to not draw attention to their group. “Hey, Lip has a boarding house him and his family run. I bet he’d take you in and help get you sorted. West Virginia ain’t that far away in case things change, ya know?”

“Thanks, Bill. Maybe I’ll talk to him.”

“Does your ma think you can just leave Easy whenever you want?” Toye asked, fiddling with his brass knuckles.

Y/N shrugged. “I guess. I’m not even sure.”

“We’ll figure it out tomorra, why don’t ya try and rest.” Shifty encouraged, untangling from around her.

The group settled around, laying in the grass, the stars their ceiling. Y/N turned her head slightly, trying to get comfortable when she noticed Randleman watching her. At least, it looked like he was watching her. The darkness made it difficult to confirm. He lay, propped up on an elbow with his typical cigar in his mouth. She could not help staring back, wondering with every fiber of her being what he was thinking about. Her eyes traced his full features and strong frame, his lips slightly puckered around the cigar. She had never been a fan of cigars until she met Bull Randleman. Although occasionally the thick smell could be a bit strong for her, she had been overly surprised and pleased to discover the taste of cigar on his lips and tongue was nothing like the smell.

It had been while they were hiding out in a barn in Holland that they had kissed. During a fight, Bull had gotten hit and crawled into a ditch to escape a burning tank. Y/N jumped into the ditch to try and help Bull get away. The only place they would get to was an open drain where they hid from the German soldiers until slipping into a nearby barn under the cover of night. Thankfully Y/N still had her small first aid kit from D-Day in her pack so she was able to get the debris out of Bull’s shoulder and patch him up as best as she could.

Soon after the sounds of Germans returned and a few came to “check” the barn out, while in reality just needing a place to piss. Y/N forgot she had taken her jacket off and hung it on a rusty nail on a wall. Unfortunately, before she could try and snatch it down, the last lingering German soldier noticed it. Y/N’s heart began to pound. This was her fault. Her stupid mistake was going to get them killed. Before she could right her mistake or take responsibility, Bull gently pushed her further back into the shadowed corner where they hid. Then he slipped around the stall walls, silent as death. A brief skirmish occurred but the odds were stacked in Bull’s favor and he overpowered and killed the young, German soldier.

When he returned to Y/N’s side, blood splattered across his face and the front of his ODs, Y/N felt her heart soar. Before her brain could process her actions, she stood up on tiptoes in front of him and pressed her lips to his. She had a crush on Bull since Toccoa and wondered more than once what his lips would feel like. It was nothing like she imagined. They were so much softer than she thought and warm against hers. She started to pull away with his lack of movement, worried she had overstepped. Well really, she definitely had crossed a line. What was she thinking? He would not be interested in a little sprite like herself from Virginia. She was nothing special.

Before she could fully pull away, hurt and shame flooding her system, he reacted deliciously. His rifle clanked onto the hay covered ground next to their feet as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Then to her surprise, he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wooden, barn wall behind her. Immediately his mouth covered hers now that they were face to face. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, hands in his hair, pulling him closer, needing him closer. She moaned as his tongue swiped her bottom lip then entered her mouth. Instead of the strong, thick stench of cigar, tasting it on his tongue, it had a heady taste and she lapped it from him like it was ambrosia. Too soon they broke apart needing air. Stupid lungs. Foreheads were pressed against one another’s as they both sought to catch their breaths. His large hands were on her thighs, keeping her body pinned with his. Her hands traveled from his hair down his neck and across his shoulders. Suddenly he gave the slightest wince and reality crashed back in.

“Holy shit, your shoulder!” She choked out, scrambling out of his arms and back down onto the ground. “I’m so sorry, Bull. I completely forgot. Sit! Lemme check it!”

He complied, moving slowly and chuckling at her frantic arm-waving. “Don’t worry yourself, its fine. I’d gladly do that again. Been thinkin’ about doin’ that for a while now.” His voice was deep and slow, like molasses that surrounded her in the best way possible, making her skin tingle and her brain malfunction.

Heat rushed to her cheeks in a blush as she stood behind him, making sure he did not start bleeding too much through the bandage. “Anything like you thought it would be?”

This time he looked over his shoulder at her, meeting her eyes as he replied. “Much better…I do think I need to try again to confirm.”

“I agree.” She whispered self-consciously, hand still gently on his shoulder.

“Come ‘ere.” He tugged Y/N around and guided her to sit between his legs, her back to his front. “Close your eyes. I’ll stay guard for a while.”

“Thanks, Bull.” She did not realize how exhausted she was until she curled up against Bull’s large, warm frame.

“Rest, sweetheart.” He murmured before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Y/N fell asleep quickly, her head against one of his arms wrapped around her and his steady heartbeat relaxing her. It was without a doubt, the best sleep she had gotten since the start of the war.

The next morning when they rejoined the rest of Easy, neither said a word to the other about what occurred the night before. Now weeks later, they still had not spoken of it, never once acknowledging the underlying tension in the secret looks passed between one another. War was not a place for love but dammit if Y/N did not want to know what Bull thought of their shared affections that night. Was it because death almost found them that a hidden passion erupted? She tried her best to keep it from her mind, to focus on staying alive and keeping her friends alive. Yet whenever she would accidently catch Bull’s eyes, a blush would form on her cheeks and she could not help but bite her lip to keep her smile hidden. Honestly, she did not regret her actions, she just hated how she could not think of anything else when their eyes locked.

Eventually she rolled over, closing her eyes to try and encourage sleep. All this turmoil about her now impending marriage and her feelings for Bull would not help. Listening to the gentle breeze, the snoring and rustling of the men around her, she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

*****

The call came to head out what felt like twenty minutes after she fell asleep but really must have been a few hours. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting an array of beautiful colors across the sky, At least this was one thing war and Nazis could not take away from the world. The beauty and serenity of a sunrise to remind you of another day to try and live. That you are one more day closer to the end of the war…if this war ever truly ended.

Y/N gathered up her bag and rifle, ready to fall into formation. Shifty had clasped a hand onto her shoulder and given her one of his signature, sweet smiles before starting to join the others. She decided to move slowly and try to remain towards the back of the platoon, not wanting to talk to anyone.

“Y/N.” A deep, slow voice said softly behind her, making her heart race slightly.

“Yeah, Bull. You ok?”

“Yeah.” He came around, cigar in the corner of his mouth, eyes focused on her. “Been thinking about last night and that letter your mama sent.”

“Oh. I’m sure it’ll work out. I might try and talk to Lip. I don’t know. We don’t even know when we’re going home. Maybe Robert will get tired of waiting for me and move on. It’ll be fine.” She rambled out, eyes darting from his handsome face to the ground to the sky and back to him.

“Well, if its alright with you. I’d like for you to come home with me after the war.”

Her brain short-circuited momentarily hearing his statement. It had to be a joke. Maybe he just felt bad about everything? “Really? Why? Think I can help out on your family’s farm?”

“You’ll do just fine working,” he grinned, hoisting his rifle further up his now-healed shoulder, “but I’d like you to be my wife.”

“What?” She gasped out, mind whirling as his words attempted to sink into her brain. “You…you wanna marry me?”

“Yes’um.”

“I…but…we…did you just seriously propose?”

He smirked. “Yes ma’am…and I’ll take your answer as an agreement.” With a wink, the cocky bastard began walking away towards the rest of the guys.

“Wait. Wait! Wait!” She scrambled to move in front of him, blocking his movements. “I haven’t said anything yet.”

“You ain’t said ‘no’ either.”

“Goddammit, Bull.” She ran a hand through her hair, mind and heart both scrambling to think straight.

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“Well…no.”

“Well alright then.” He nudged her shoulder to turn her around and start walking. “When we get back to Arkansas, we’ll get married right away. Your next letter to your mama, you can inform her that you’ve already got a fiancé whose gonna love and take care of you.”

“Bull, are you sure?” She stopped, meeting his eyes. She had to be sure he was serious. He was not the type she thought to joke about something like this but it was all so sudden.

“Y/N Randleman…sounds good to me.” He met her concerned gaze, a twinkle in his eyes. “Been thinkin’ about it since we kissed. Just didn’t feel like the right time to say somethin’.”

She rolled her eyes but internally was smitten with his confession. “You know, I’m pretty sure that was the worst proposal ever.”

“Maybe…but you didn’t say ‘no’ though.” He gave her a wink.

She could not help it, laughter rolled off her tongue at the hilarity of the moment. Two proposals in less than twelve hours but only one of them made her smile and her heart excited for the future. “So, do we kiss to seal the engagement or what? It ain’t like you got a ring for me.”

“I won’t turn away a kiss from my future wife. Besides, it’ll let the other fellas know you’re mine.”

“Oh well, if that’s how its gonna be…” She teased, turning away. Before she could get too far, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Warm lips covered hers and she had no hesitations in returning his kiss. The other Easy soldiers watched on in confusion or amusement, while a few whistled or hooted. Y/N did not care, all she could focus on was the strong arms surrounding her and the mouth of the man pouring his promise into her. Suddenly the future did not seem so bleak but full of hope. She promised herself she would do anything to make sure Bull and herself made it through this war. She would fight for her future as Mrs. Randleman. Dammit if war, hell or high water tried to stop her.


End file.
